Only You: Digital Fragments
by deina-kun
Summary: Mimi finds herself being chased by a Kuwagamon on File Island! Who's to save her but none other than Yamato?.. After he tells her the color of her underwear, that is. A school romance set in the Digital World is in bloom with trouble in every lesson!
1. Prologue

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Where is everyone..?" A chestnut brown haired girl found herself standing in the middle of a desolate battle field. The only things within sight were the neverending shades of gray that she hated. She groaned at the pain that came from her arm, but brushed it off as she continued to call out the names of her comrades.

The scene was devoid of all life and gave off a relentless aura. Swirls of black and white data bits flew suspended in midair. The data bits that circled around the suspended ground area she stood on were the only things that were animated. It was probably around a mile long either way. It was as if she stood on a large rock suspended in midair inside of a tornado, but the surrounding sky was the same mess of gray. Streaks of lightning flashed all around, as if the place itself was short circuiting.

A sound rang through the darkness that caught her attention, "Ugh.."

The blonde hairs of a boy were unmistakeable even if they were sooted with the damages of the attack. She ran to him on impulse and tried her best to help him to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"It's shameful," he chuckled dejectly as he got to his feet. He brushed himself off of the dirt as best he could. Turning to her, he looked her in the eyes and smiled weakly, "letting you see me this way."

"No," a frown spread across her face as she stared into his eyes. His azure blue eyes pierced her heart with the sadness and defeat he felt. "Don't say that kind of thing!"

"I'm sorry for not being able to protect you." his smile didn't waver, and neither did the sadness in his eyes. He hesistated shortly as their hands held tightly together, but the grasp weakened and he began to walk to where four dark shadows stood standing above the sky.

"No, don't! Please!"

"Don't come after me!"

His words made her stop in her tracks. "But.."

"I'll do this," he turned to look into her eyes one last time and smiled, "for the sake of both worlds."

"Wrong move!" the shadows cackled at the blonde haired boy's advance and shot a thick black bolt of lightning at him. He took his stance and summoned a blue silhouette of a wolf to him. In a quick motion, the blue light charged at the black lightning bolt, causing a tremor and large airwaves to erupt from the collision. The ground began to break up beneath the guy and the girl as the airwaves pushed them back. Strings of data were dematerializing from the ground they stood on and the deafening noise of crumbling stone and electricity sparks collided with one another leaving the two in a daze from the tremors.

The girl opened her eyes to a blinding white light surrounding her. "What's going on?!"

Every direction she looked, she was surrounded by a bright white light with a radius of around 25 feet. Everything that had been happening around her--the crumbling rocks, the strings of data--all seemed to freeze as if time had been suspended.

The boy gained consciousness and was blinded by the pillar of light that stood, connecting the two worlds. Through instict, he began running toward the stream of light as he saw a figure being engulfed by it.

She turned to see his familiar face running toward her, but his expression had changed, and it stirred an unsettling emotion inside of her. His eyes spoke of fear and his frown complimented his confusion. With her first step toward him, the pillar of light erupted inside with the same effect as the attack's collision before they regained consciousness. His eyes widened and she felt herself losing her footing as the ground gave way underneath her, detaching her from the ground she stood on. Everything was being pulled upward.

He sprinted faster even though his energy was giving way and he stretched out his arm to reach her. She, too, stretched out her arm to reach his. By this time, she was already suspended upside down in the pillar of light around five feet in the air. The boy finally got directly underneath where she was suspended in mid-air. Their fingers touched and tried to grasp one another's but the anti-gravitational pull had defeated their attempt and she was quickly pulled upward, as if no matter if he'd made it in time, she would have been taken away right before his eyes. Time seemed to be suspended.

He paused at the shock of seeing what was behind her--the other world. There were buildings and cars, the large ferris wheel and the tall building, but he couldn't understand why he felt the shock, the nostalgia. He stood wide-eyed, but his attention was returned to her hurt eyes and the lips that shouted to him. There was no sound, but he knew it was his name she called out. It was always three syllables.

His attention was so fixed on her, but he could only look up and do nothing. The pillar of light lifted slowly. A trickle of blood fell from his lip. She was disappearing, and he could do nothing about it. His hands made their way up to his hair as he pulled at them in frustration. She was so far that he couldn't even see her face anymore. Rage and despair were consuming his very soul. And then, cold, sad teardrops fell onto his face. His grip on his hair loosened. He fell to his knees and cried, "Mimi!!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where... am I?" a honey brown haired girl blinked in confusion as she stood in the middle of a forest. The surrounding seemed so strange to her, but she felt nostalgia tugging at her heartstrings as she looked at the lush forest around her. "I don't even know where I was before I got here."

Above her was a picturesque sky blue. A soft cool breeze enveloped her, making the grass sway gently with its high pitched howl. She was beginning to fall into a daydream with the entrancing environment, but a loud roar pulled her away from the trance, sending familiar shivers up her spine. She shifted her eyes warily to find nothing before her. Twigs snapped behind her. The sound of breaking branches followed it, and she felt the nauseating paranoia fill her up as she trembled and turned to look behind her.

A large red beetle looking monster towered above her and let out a roar as its pincers opened and closed. She froze for a moment, but its first step snapped her back to her senses and she made a break for it. "I come to a place I've never been to and now I'm being chased by a big giant beetle!"

As the adrenaline rushed through her, she could feel her stamina giving in and her legs growing weak. Her build was thin and slender, but her strength wasn't enough to keep her running for long. Everything around her seemed to grow dizzy and the roaring of the monster chasing after her began to get warped as every step she took faltered and grew unsteady.

Before she knew it, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting down inside what seemed to be the inside of a metal rocket. "What in the world..." A numbing sensation filled her legs as she tried to stand up, but she fell over and ended up sprawled across the dirt ground in the forest. The metal interior no longer surrounded her.

"_Nani shite iru?_" a voice above here asked.

"_Hehh...SUTORAIPU PANTSU. PINKU da!_" he sneered as a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

Her cheeks blushed a deep red as she hear those words and she quickly stood up, patting her skirt down in embarassment. The tint in her cheeks could have matched those on the striped print under her skirt. "You pervert!"

"Cheh_. Omae no sei_," he turned his back to her and playfully put all of the blame on her.

"You shouldn't have been looking then!!" her cheeks burned at the rude guy's words, his actions, his pride. She opened her mouth to say more, but he turned his head to look at her. His eyes were cold and her voice trailed off as she made her realization, "You're... speaking in Japanese."

"Yeah." he quickly responded in his language.

She clenched her hand and continued the conversation in Japanese, "What is with your rude attitude?"

"I only responded to you--" he reasoned back.

"--In the rudest way!"

"Shh." his eyes narrowed. A tense silence fell between them. "Did you hear something?"

She bit her lip at the shock of being cut off in mid-conversation. "Forget it! If you won't even listen to what I'm trying to say, then I won't answer you!"

"Wait!" he turned around to see her hastily walking into the forest. "Don't go out there, it's dangerous!"

A few seconds later, she came running back in a panic and fell to her knees. Seeing her in such a pathetic state, he responded with brushing his hand up to his hair and tugging at it in frustration. "What're you going on about!?"

"There's a.. m-m-monster! It's back!!" she shrieked in between stammering. A loud roar from behind them sent her hands flying to her ears in an attempt to flush out the terrible sound.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the boy groaned as a shadow appeared above them. The red monster thrashed its way through the trees and made its horrifying presence known.

"Kuwagamon... That thing's not supposed to be out here." he took the girl's hand and pulled her along with him. "You! Get on your feet!!"

His forceful tug at her arm got her to her feet and they started running through the forest with the Kuwagamon instinctively giving chase, thrashing through the trees as it flew after them, but the girl could feel her strength slowing her running as her legs began to numb again and her footing wavered. The boy looked back at her as he noticed the added weight while he ran. He gave her hand another tug, but to no success. Her foot caught a branch and she fell to a helpless mess in the floor.

She hopelessly buried her face into her arms and shuddered at the loud roaring shriek that filled the air. 'This is it, isn't it? I'm gonna be taken away for the monster to do horrible things to me..!'

A blinding blue light filled the area for a few moments and disappeared. Everything became silent. She winced, 'Am I dead?.. The monster must have killed me so fast that I didn't even feel any pain.'

A hand lightly rest on her shoulder and shook it in a sort of panic. "Hey, are you all right?"

She flinched at the touch and lifted her head to meet eye to eye with a pair of brilliant azure blue eyes. The afternoon sun shone above him through the trees and his silhouette lightly traced his figure above her. His hair seemed to glow in a regal gold. Unable to find any words, she shyly nodded as a tint of pink blushed her cheeks.

He reached his hand out to her. "Here, take my hand."

She stared at it for a few seconds, switching her attention from his outstretched arms to his honest eyes. As her hand was about to take hold of his, a bright shock of electricity exploded behind him and he quickly withdrew his hand, clutching at his other arm with an undeniable expression of pain in his eyes. His sleeve had been cut through and blood was gashed at the place where he had been hit by a ball of electricity. He winced at the pain and clutched the wounded arm tighter, "Run!"

"Are you all right?" she asked him, getting herself up to her feet and trying helplessly to help with his wounded arm.

He pulled his wounded arm away from her and faced the Kuwagamon that was struggling to ready itself for another attack, "Forget about it, just run!"

"No, I can't!" she cried, "You'll die if you stay here."

He groaned in frustration at her stubbornness, "I said run!"

"Forget it!" she ran in front of him and stretched her arms out to protect him.

'Shit.. I'm too weak. That freaking thing really messed me up.. This stupid girl..' he fell to his knees in defeat. "I said run, you idiot!!"

Kuwagamon cocked its head back and formed an orb of electricity in the middle of its pincers. The girl realized why he had desperately been telling her to run as the orb grew to its proper size. 'This was what caused the wound on his arm?!'

The pincers separated and the electricity orb flew at a blindly fast speed toward her. She froze and shut her eyes, knowing that it was too late to run. She closed her eyes shut and hoped that she'd wake up from a nightmare, 'Save me!'

A green light flooded the surrounding area and consumed everything around them. Just like the blue light, it vanished seconds later, leaving the two in disarray.

The boy knelt in disbelief as he stared at the back of the delicate figure who stood with her arms outstretched in front of him. 'That is..'

'Am I dead?' she hesitated with opening her eyes.

"Oi._ Baka-onna_." she winced at the familiar voice that cut through the darkness from her shut eyes. "Open your eyes."

She did, and it took her a few moments to adjust her eyesight. "Where'd.. the monster go?"

"Forget about that." he walked in front of her as the last few strands of data disappeared into the air. His hand still clutched at his wounded arm. "What are you doing out here? Do you realize now that this place isn't safe for _baka-onnas_ like you to be wandering around in?"

"How could you just casually call someone _baka-onna_?!" she snarled. "Do you seriously think I would know what's going on when there are huge human killing monsters that are chasing after us?!"

"Cheh. Follow me." he shoved his hand into his pockets and began to walk. The bleeding had stopped.

"No!" he paused at her refusal. "You'll probably lead me to a trap or send me to a nest of that big red bug thing that almost killed us!"

"Are you stupid or something? If I was going to send you into a trap, I wouldn't have nearly gotten myself killed with that Kuwagamon that was just chasing us!" his eyes burned with anger, but he didn't turn to face her, not wanting to show her the look in his eyes. "Where do you think you'd go to find your way back to where you came from? You'll be the one sending yourself to the Kuwagamon rather than me."

She froze at the realization. 'Eh. He's right..'

A silence fell between them for a while. His eyes dropped to the ground where he last saw the Digimon, 'Kuwagamon aren't even supposed to appear here.' Remembering the girl, he turned to look at her and broke the tension, "If you hurt your legs, I'll carry you there."

"But your arm's hurt." her cheeks flushed red and stubbornly took a step back. 'What if he does something perverted to me, now that he knows the kind of underwear I have on!'

"Suit yourself." he turned his back to her and started heading toward where the direction of the setting sun.

Not wanting to be left behind, she swallowed her pride and started following after him. They walked through the forest in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages. The scenery didn't seem like it was going to change any time soon, so the girl opened her mouth to start up a conversation, but a voice called out not too far away from where they were heading toward.

"Yamato-chan?"

The boy paused in his tracks as an orange-haired girl popped her head through the shrubbery. "S-Sora... What are you doing outside of the house?"

"I came looking for you," she smiled warmly to him, "I was getting worried since you hadn't come home yet."

"Ah.. who's she?" she continued, noticing that the blonde-haired boy wasn't alone, and gave a smile to the seemingly frightened newcomer. She turned her attention back to the boy. "Is she the one you've been searching for?"

A frown quickly spread across her face and he turned his eyes to the ground to hide the red that creeped its way across his cheeks. "There's no way that this _baka-onna_ could be the one."

"Why you..."

The orange-haired girl giggled and quickly interrupted, "I'm Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you."

Sora piqued her interest and the girl looked at her in awe, 'Wahh.. She's so pretty. I'm kind of jealous. Even that rude boy is being looked after by such a nice person like her. It kind of doesn't fit the picture.'

"And you are?" she was pulled out of her wandering thoughts and came face to face with Sora's eager eyes.

"Ah. Tachikawa.. Mimi." she hesitated and bowed down in embarassment, "Nice to meet you, too."

'Mimi..?' he felt a sense of nostalgia at the sound of the name, "Oi, _PANTSU-onna_."

"Hm?" Mimi looked up but felt a vein pulse in her head as she realized what he called her. "Why don't you call me by my real name?!"

"Ah. Never mind." he turned away. 'Why did I try to get her attention?..'

"Mimi-chan, come join us for dinner." Sora gestured for her to follow. "Come, come."

He spoke before Mimi left his sight, "Ne, _baka-onna_."

She paused and bit her lip. "That again..."

"If you ever run into any strange people or if anything should happen to you," he paused, but kept his focus directly at her, although she didn't waver to look back at him, "search for me."

She turned her head to look at him. Their eyes stayed fixed on one another's for a few moments; her cold brown eyes to his determined blue eyes.

"Mimi-chan?" their stare broke and Mimi turned her head to the direction of Sora's voice.

"Yes, I'm coming!"

------------------

'House?!' Mimi's mouth gaped wide open as her eyes glanced in every direction. It was unmistakeable. 'This is a mansion!!'

She stood in the middle of a large living room and gazed in awe at how large it was. A chimney stood in the middle of the wall facing where the sun set and glass doors to either side of the chimney led to a large balcony outside which stood over the entrance of the mansion.

"Hey, you." Yamato took a seated himself on the sofa and placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. "Just make sure you don't break anything."

Mimi turned her head to glare at him, but he preoccupied himself with taking a sip of tea and letting out a large sigh of relief. She felt her sanity snap at his nonchalant and laid back attitude which was much different from the one she met outside in the forest. His mouth was still as rotten.

Yamato finally noticed her fixed glare on him and he cocked an eyebrow, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." she replied stubbornly and turned her head to mutter curses at him. She pictured him in her mind with flames behind him as he laughed crudely, wearing the black uniform he wore. "Demon Prince."

"I heard that," he said loudly in a droll voice. He took another sip of tea. "Why did that green light come out of you?"

Mimi blinked in confusion. "Green light?"

'She didn't see it?' his eyebrow raised as she stared at her in disbelief. 'There has to be a reason why. That light couldn't have just randomly come out of nowhere and sent the Kuwagamon to oblivion. Either she's being watched over by some kind of DigiAngel, which I doubt, or--'

"Hey!!" Yamato blinked to find the girl fiddling with something around her neck. A look of impatience was spreading across her face as she continued, "Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"No," he put the cup onto the table, "I was thinking of something, sorr--"

Tears began to force their way out of her eyes and she quickly brushed them away in embarassment. She took a step back and muttered almost inaudibly before she turned to make a break for leaving the mansion. "_Ahou!_"

As she slammed the door leading out the living room, Yamato stood up on impulse, but accidentally knocked the coffee table hard enough for the tea cup to spill some of the tea onto his pants. He cursed his luck, but decided to ignore it and chased after her, confused and frustrated, "What did I do to her now?!"

Sora walked in with a tray of cakes, but the living room was empty. "Yamato-chan?"

Mimi ended up retiring to a garden of flowers. She fell to her knees and then sat onto the grassy area as she attempted to wipe away the tear stained look off of her face. "I don't know why I started to cry."

"What's this?" an unfamiliar yet gentle voice called out, "Are you lost?"

Turning toward where the voice came from, Mimi could only stammer a white lie, "Ahh, no, not really!"

'He's like a prince.' she gazed in awe as he chuckled and called her interesting. He was dressed in a white school uniform and his dark blue hair barely fell of his shoulders.

"Are you a student here?" he continued asking interestedly. Closing the book he seemed to be reading, he slowly took a few steps toward her. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

'His uniform is like that boy's,' images of the rude boy flooded her mind and she shook her head to get rid of them. She felt stupid not being able to give a decent response, "Student? Ahh.. dunno.."

He stopped in front of her and smiled. The setting sun reflecting off her her necklace caught his attention.

"For you," he extended his hand to her, and offered a red rose with it, "Hime-chan."

Mimi blushed at the gesture and felt herself being subconsciously pulled toward his gesture. She almost could have taken the rose into her hands when a loud voice called out.

"Oi! _Baka-onna_, where--" Yamato jumped over a low brush with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. His eyes narrowed to find that the girl wasn't alone. "Kido."

Yamato took a few steps forward, "Kido-san, what are you doing out here?"

"She looked scared; I couldn't just leave her behind. You make it seem like I'm about to do something horrible to this cute girl." he laughed heartily at the joke, "Or are you jealous, Ishida-san?"

"Not in your life." Yamato turned his head away from Joe and accidentally let his eyes fall on Mimi who hadn't said a word between the two boys, "Come back to the house. Dinner should be ready."

She stared at him stubbornly but quickly glanced away. "_Yada.. kotta_."

"_Otome_ shouldn't take the kind of tone," Joe moralized with a gentle tone. He took her hand and placed the rose in it, "Ne, Hime-chan. Let's meet again?"

With a quick wave of good-bye, he walked away. The girl sighed out the emotions that seemed to be overflowing inside of her. 'He must be a prince!'

"Hey, come on," Yamato mumbled, "back to the house."

She refused, "I won't."

"Then where do you think you'll stay for the night?" he clenched his fist, but softened his tone when he spoke again, "You know how dangerous it was when you were being chased by that Digimon."

"But.." she hesitated.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he was right.

'Ah..' she felt herself giving into his pleads, '_Zurui.._'

"Let's go." he led the way and walked in the direction of the setting sun. All she could do was silently follow the silhouette of his body. She walked behind him, trailing his shadow keeping the distance far enough between her and the boy so that she didn't step on his shadow on the ground.

After about five minutes of walking she broke the silence, "Are you.. okay?"

"I'll be fine." he assured her, trying to hide his strained breathing.

"But you're breathing really hard and sweating a lot. Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?"

"If anything, you're making this job much harder for me." he snapped, but bit his lip after the words escaped his mouth, 'Shit, that was too mean.'

"What do you expect me to do? Keep walking forward while you're suffering?" she looked down at the grass, but his injured arm beneath his black sleeve caught her eye.

"Just continue to walk forward," he continued, "You shouldn't have to worry about anything else."

"And I can't just let someone who's in pain keep hurting themselves."

He stopped and turned to look at her, but the look of determination and stubborness she had in her eyes made it difficult for him to keep up his cold attitude. His eyes dropped to what she held in her hands and he quickly glanced away as the encounter with his _senpai_ trying to seduce her made his stomach turn, "I told you, it's nothing."

"No.." she barely mumbled, "You didn't."

They walked on, but a few moments later, Yamato fell to his knees and grasped at his chest, loosening the tie around his neck.

"Hey.." she stood in confusion, clutching the rose in her hands, "You're such a stubborn guy.. What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation?.."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you're all right." the last words were barely audible to her.

Before she could ask what he said again, he looked back at her and strained a smile, then stood up. "Let's go."

------------------

"_Okaeri._" Sora welcomed them with a warm smile. 

Yamato began to speak in his droll tone, taking off his shoes and switching to slippers before heading upstairs, "_Tadai_--"

"Ahh. Sora-chan, it's so great to see you!" Mimi beamed with joy as she felt like going over to give her a hug, but she shyed away in embarrassment. 'Silly, I'd probably scare her if I did that!'

"Are you hungry? I prepared the food with Digitamamon for all of us." Sora opened the door to the dining room, which Mimi happily entered.

"Waah!! This looks so delicious!" her mouth gaped at the spread that laid out before her. She quickly took a seat and took a pair of chopsticks in her hands, "_Ittadakimasu!_"

"Slow down, you pig." Yamato walked in, wiping a towel against his wet hair. He came back from taking a quick shower to keep the girls from wondering about his torn up appearance. "You'll make yourself sick. I might even get sick watching you eat before you do."

"But it so good! And I'm starving!" Mimi easily refused and beamed with delight as she took another piece of meat from the hot pot.

"You eat like it's delicious." Sora giggled as she took a sip of tea, "It's nice to watch."

Mimi blinked and blushed shyly, "Ah, does that make me look silly?"

"That's what you are, _baka-onna_." Yamato scoffed.

Her shy blush quickly changed into a fit of rage. "Why you..."

"You're transferring into our school starting tomorrow." he brought the bowl up to his face and slurped some of the soup.

"Huh?"

Sora smiled widely. "We're going to be in the same class!"

"Huh?"

Yamato eyed her over the bowl of soup he held up to his face. "What is it?"

"What grade are you guys in?" Mimi asked slowly with a slight quiver in her voice.

"_Chuugoku ichinensei_." Yamato stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth. They were first year junior high students in 7th grade.

Mimi's eyes widened. "HEHH!??"

"What?!" Yamato coughed and nearly choked on the meat because of her response.

"That means.." Mimi looked down in overexaggerated despair.

"Mimi-chan, your face is getting pale." Sora asked and looked at her in confusion. "Are you sick?"

Mimi quickly raised her head to announce the news. "You guys are a year older than me!"

"Meh. It's okay, you'll just enter as freshmen with us." Yamato replied coolly and took another sip of his soup.

His cool attitude didn't help to calm her down at all. "B-b-but.. I might not have learned all of the things you guys have learned!"

"Don't worry about it, they won't notice." he replied and took a sip of tea. Mimi forced a weak giggle, shocked at his apathetic stance.

Yamato glanced a look at her with a menacing mischief in his eyes, "Unless you're _that_ stupid."

That was the last straw. She felt as if a vein popped and quickly clapped her hands together and nodded. "_Gochisousama deshita._"

"Mimi-chan, don't worry about the dishes." Sora assured her as Mimi was beginning to take some of the dishes with her as she stood up. "I'll take care of them for you."

"Ah, okay." Mimi smiled and gave another bow. She really didn't know where the kitchen was in the first place. The door to the hallway was her quick escape. "Thank you!"

Yamato took this moment to give thanks for the food and followed Mimi through the door she'd gone through. "_Gochisousama._"

'Eh?' Mimi turned around after hearing the sound of movement behind her.

Yamato draped the towel over his neck. "I'll take you to your room."

Mimi's eyes narrowed as he took the lead. 'Why does it seem like he's going to do something else other than take me to my room..? Is he a pervert?! What if he's one of those boys who likes to play with little girls?! A pedophile?!!'

She glared at him for a while; so long that he stopped at the bottom of the staircase at the end of the hall to call out to her and break her away from her delusions. "I'm not going to wait for you until night comes."

"Eheheh.." Mimi hesitantly trailed behind him and followed a few steps behind him going up the stairs. 'For some reason, this is kind of creepy.'

"This is you room." Yamato stopped and opened the door for her. "You can stay here for now."

'EH?!' Mimi's jaw dropped at the well furnished room. 'What is this? Some kind of hotel suite?!'

"The bathroom is down the hall, and mine is next to yours just in case something happens." he talked in a quick and informative tone, trying to make it seem like he was uninterested. "Just don't go waking me up if you have bad dreams or if you wet the bed."

Mimi's cheeks burned in embarassment. "I'm not a child!"

"But what I said earlier," his tone completely changed and he scratched the back of his head nervously with his hand. A bandage was wrapped around the top of his arm. "I meant it."

_If anything should happen to you, search for me._

The afternoon sun had set, highlighting the shadows of the furnishings in the room with blue and pink from the twilight. Mimi's ears only isolated the light rustle of Yamato's fingers running through his hair. She bit her lip, "Ne."

"Hm?" the rustling stopped and he turned to look at her with his glistening blue eyes, wondering what more she had to say.

"_Saki ni_," she stared at him for a moment, fascinated with the brilliant color of his eyes aside from the shadows that danced around them, but she held back and bowed before him. "_arigatou._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please leave a **review **so that I can know how you think about the story and if I should continue or not! 

**Characters:**  
- Tachikawa Mimi: 11 years, Junior High School Year 1, 7th grade  
- Ishida Yamato: 12 years, Junior High School Year 1, 7th grade, black uniform  
- Takenouchi Sora: 12 years, Junior High School Year 1, 7th grade, black uniform  
- Kido Joe: 1x years, white uniform

**Translations:**  
_Nani shite iru?_ -- "What are you doing?"  
_Hehh...SUTORAIPU PANTSU. PINKU da!_ -- "Hehh...striped panties. They're pink, too!"; He uses really informal language.  
_Omae no sei._ -- "It's your fault."; _Omae _is also an informal/derogatory way of saying "You".  
_Baka-onna_ -- lit. stupid woman; "stupid girl" in Yamato's case.  
_PANTSU-onna_ -- lit. panties girl; "panties girl/girl with the panties" in Yamato's case.  
_Ahou_ -- moron, idiot, jerk, etc.  
_Hime_ -- princess  
_Yada.. kotta_. -- "No way in hell."; Informal language.  
_Otome_ -- maiden  
_Zurui_ -- "That's unfair."  
_Senpai _-- upperclassmen  
_Okaeri _-- "Welcome home."; A common greeting in Japan that's said to a person who arrives home.  
_Tadaima _-- "I'm home."; A common greeting in Japan said when you arrive home.  
_Ittadakimasu! _-- "Let's eat!"; A common 'prayer'/saying given before eating a meal.  
_Chuugoku ichinensei_. -- Junior high first year/7th grade. In Japan, school system is K-6 elementary, 7-9 junior high, 10-12 high school.  
_Gochisousama deshita._ -- "Thank you for the meal."; A common 'prayer' given in thanks for a good meal.  
_Gochisousama. _-- "Thanks for the meal."; More informal.  
_Saki ni_ _arigatou._ -- "Thank you for earlier."


	3. Chapter 2

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Rain?'

Mimi found herself in a dark room as raindrops fell on her. She lifted her hands up in confusion, trying to see if catching the rain would prove that it was water. Inside her hand, as she opened it, were cherry blossom petals, and the darkness surrounding her faded into a bright white light. A woman with her back turned to Mimi standing around 15 feet in front of her was watching sadly as a man took her hands and bowed to her.

His face couldn't be seen, nor his emotions, but Mimi found herself subconsciously drawing her hand up to her chest and gripping the night gown she wore. She still stood in the darkness, as if she was just watching the scene from a movie screen. The man turned around and started walking away, and as if on cue, the cherry blossom petals violently swirled around and whisked the man away as the woman buried her face in her hands. The cherry blossoms had turned into snow, but Mimi's vision was beginning to blur from the tears that were blurring her vision. She felt as if she was beginning to convulse.

"Mimi-chan!" Sora's bright face confronted hers and she quickly wiped away the tears, making the excuse that her eye was hurting as Sora went to open the curtains. Mimi groaned and hid under the covers; this time, her eyes really did hurt.

Sora giggled, "Hey, it's a beautiful day. You can't stay hiding under your covers on a day like this. Your uniform's hanging off of the chair at your desk. Don't fall asleep, okay?"

When the door clicked shut, Mimi slowly crawled out from underneath the covers. She heaved out a sigh and sat over the edge of the bed, wondering about what her dream meant. 'It felt like I was there, but I could feel the emotions the lady was feeling. It hurt a lot..' Images of the dream lingered in her thoughts for a while as she stared at her school uniform hanging from the chair at her study table. She didn't even realize that she was just staring at her uniform and let her thoughts wander as she closed her eyes, forgetting that she was supposed to be getting dressed.

The cherry blossom petals fell upon the black setting as she recalled the dream, but a loud bang on her door startled her and she fell on the wooden floor. The door quickly swung open at the sound of the wooden floor breaking her fall. "Are you okay!?"

"Ehehe.. Well," Mimi peeked her head over the side of the bed and embarassedly rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to find Yamato holding the doorknob with a surprised look in his eyes. Finding this odd, she quickly blinked, "What's wrong?"

Yamato's eyes trailed from her disheveled hair to her white night gown slipping over one of her shoulders as she sat kneeling on the other side of the bed with her hands lightly grasping her knees and playing with the folds of the skirt of the night gown. He blushed and turned his eyes away, quickly folded his arms and leaned inside the door frame, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Get ready for school or we'll be late."

Mimi gave a weak laugh and apologized, but paused as she remembered how he treated her yesterday. Her face reddened in a mix of anger and embarassment as he didn't budge, leaving the door wide open and standing in the door frame. She giggled weakly and began to help herself up to her feet. "Ahh.. are you going to stay there the whole time?"

Yamato blinked and realized what she meant as his glanced passed hers. His face flared red and he quickly turned his head to the hallway. He clumsily took the door knob in his hand and excused himself, closing the door behind him. Mimi blinked and stared at the closed door for a while, wondering what just happened. Blinking once more, she kept her mind from jumping to conclusions and turned her attention to the school uniform at the study table. She giggled at the strange scene as a smile spread across her face, "Strange guy."

On the other side of the closed door, Yamato paused a few moments, but shook his head in an attempt to forget what just happened--if anything _did _happen that was important. He shoved his hands into his pant pockets and was about to leave when he heard Mimi's giggle followed by the two words she said about him, muffled through the door but still audible. He dropped the tension in his arms and walked away, "Heh... I heard that."

------------------

The school bell rang as the three kids stood outside the door of classroom 1-A. Yamato and Mimi were panting for air from running all the way from the mansion. Sora stood up straight and smiled at the two, unfatigued by the light sprint. She slid the classroom door open. In between the gasps for air, Yamato shot a challenging glance at Mimi, "This is all because you decided to space out when you were supposed to be getting dressed.

_Kiritsu!_

"I couldn't help it!" Mimi shot a dark glance at him and cursed him in her thoughts. "Maybe if you hadn't been hanging around like a pervert, things wouldn't have turned out this way!"

_Rei! _

"Are you blaming me for telling you to do something that you were supposed to do?!" he hardened his glare at her.

_Chakuseki! _

"Ahem--" the sound of clapping hands caught the two's attention and their eyes fell on the staring eyes of their black-uniformed friends through the opened classroom door. A well-kept reddish brown-haired boy sat at the front of the room sitting next to a girl with purple hair and glasses. His hands rested on one another after they'd caught the quarreling couple's attention, "Yamato, we didn't see you at the opening ceremony."

"Ahh," Yamato scratched the back of his head in embarassment. "Sorry, Koushirou." After bowing in apology, he took his seat in the back row to Sora's left. Two seats were empty on his direct left, next to the window.

The teacher looked at Mimi who stood confused and embarrassed at the door way. "Are you Tachikawa Mimi?"

Mimi blinked at the sound of hearing her name and gave a polite nod as she felt the eyes of her other classmates watching her every move. She took a deep breath in and gave out a short sigh, leaving a smile on her face as she walked to the front of the room where the teacher stood. Mimi took the white board marker in her hand, writing her name out. Turning around, she gave a wide smile to the class and bowed low. She straightened herself up and continued smiling, "I'm Tachikawa Mimi. Nice to meet you! My favorite color is pink and I'd like to make friends with everyone. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

The classroom politely applauded; some of the male students were whispering amongt one another, commenting on her cuteness. The teacher took a clipboard from the table and looked at Yamato then shifted his eyes to the right. "You can take the empty seat next to Ishida Yamato."

The teacher took the podium as Mimi settled herself into her new seat. "Now that it's a new school for all of you, are there any volunteers for class representatives?" Not a single hand raised. The teacher clapped his hands together, "Well then, we'll just have Yamato-san and Tachikawa-san be the representatives for this term thanks to their little scene at the beginning of class."

"What?!" the two stood out of their chairs simultaneously.

"Any objections..." he shot a threatening glance at the two who were ready to openly object, "from anyone who isn't a nominee?"

The class was silent. "Well then! I hope you two do your jobs well."

Defeated, Yamato and Mimi retreated into their desks. She turned to him and stared for a moment before giving him a quick bow. "Please take care of me."

Yamato's eyes widened at her request, but he turned away and began pulling his notebooks from his bag. "Strange girl."

Mimi blinked and stared at him in confusion since the words were barely audible.

As the class went on, Mimi was beginning to fall asleep in the middle of the first lecture since she couldn't understand a thing the teachers were saying. The classroom door slid open with a loud smack and a young boy with large brown hair walked in holding his black school jacket over his shoulder and his other hand in his pants pocket with a soccer ball tucked underneath his arm. As if routinely, he walked to the empty desk next to the window and threw his jacket on the desk to his right. He plopped into his seat and began uninterestedly taking out some text books when he paused. "_Sensei_!"

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

"There's something moving under my jacket in the empty desk." he poked at it and lifted his jacket to find a brown haired girl in a half-daze occupying the desk with her head laying down on it. "Eh?"

"Hmm?" Mimi rubbed her eyes and suddenly snapped up to find a boy she'd never seen before staring at her. She felt something slide off her back and turned around to find that a black jacket had fallen to the floor. As she instinctively went to pick it up, the guy also dashed to get it, but as he was in a rush to get out of his desk, his foot got caught one of his desk legs, causing him to fall over as he reached for his jacket and knocked her chair over in the process, taking her down with him. "Ow.."

Mimi shook her head to shake off the daze and opened her eyes to find a pair of brown eyes looking directly into her's. The look of shock and dumbfoundedness in his eyes changed to a mischievous glimmer and he smiled, inching his face toward hers. "You have really pretty eyes, but.. I think our lips could be even closer than our eyes."

"Ehh?.." Mimi froze in confusion and didn't know how to react to his advances. Noticing this, he brought his hand up to her chin and slowly inched her face toward his. As their lips were about to graze each other, a loud bang knocked the boy's head forward into her chest and he was left in a daze for a moment. He quickly got up and rubbed the back of his head, turning around to find Yamato repeatedly throwing the soccer ball up into the air and catching it with one hand.

He smiled, "Aww, Yamato, you ruined my fun."

"Taichi, do that some other place." he let out a sigh and got back to his seat.

A smile spread across Taichi's face and he turned to give the girl a hand. "Sorry, hehe. I was just messing around. Are you okay?"

"Ahh, yeah.." Mimi looked at his outstretched hand, but turned her head to Yamato's direction to find Yamato instantly shifting his eyes away from the scene and writing quickly in his notebooks. As Taichi pulled her up to her feet, he gave her a kiss on the forehead--quick, but long enough for the whole class to notice and even enough time to leave some girls sighing and some in jealousy. He pulled back and grinned, patting her on the head as she stood red-faced at the commotion that had happened.

The desks and chairs were put back into the place and the lessons continued. While the lectures were continuing, a piece of folded paper fell onto Mimi's desk and she opened it to find a stick figure with large brown hair giving her a peace sign. In a speech bubble, the stick figure said, "Hey, what's up? I'm Yagami Taichi, the one sitting to your left." Mimi lowered the letter lower on her desk just in case the teacher hadn't already noticed her reading the note, and she turned her head slightly to the left to find Taichi beaming at her and giving her a thumbs up.

"Yagami!"

"Yes??" Taichi grew stiff and quickly faced forward to look at the teacher and flash him with a winning smile as he tried to laugh his way out of getting any punishment.

Mimi sighed and smiled as she watched the quirky boy playfully entertain the class. To her right, curious and jealous eyes noted her every action and her interest toward the class clown. He closed his eyelids over his blue eyes and leaned back in his chair to drown out the uprising Taichi was causing. Soft pokes on his shoulder caused him to open his right eye to see Sora's eager face greeting him with a smile, "Are you okay, Yamato-kun?"

He let out a sigh and sat back up in his chair, turning to give her a smile, "Yeah, I am." He began to put his books away as the bell rang for lunch. Sora began to talk to him again, but Miyako grabbed her by the arm and started leading her out the door, Koushirou trailing behind the two. Taichi made a dash for the door as soon as he heard the bell rang, leaving the teacher to groan in frustration with another interrupted lesson while on the other hand, some of the girls swooned the soccer ace. As Yamato slung his book bag over his shoulder, a voice called out to him in a sing-song voice, "Yama-kun!!"

Hearing the voice made Yamato cringe and lose his posture. He slowly turned his head to the door to find a girl with brown hair waving to him, a large grin spread across her face. Seeing her made him move mechanically as he slid his seat under his desk with a look of disgust on his face. Turning to the door, he walked briskly and tried not to give her eye contact, desperately trying to keep his cool composure. She opened her mouth again to chirp, holding out a wrapped container, "I made you lunch!"

"Don't need it," he quickly responded, but she grabbed his arm and asked him why not. He groaned and left the classroom, "I'm busy at lunch today! And you're not supposed to be here, Ju--"

Mimi was the last one left in the class as she watched everyone leave with the friends they've known for what seems like forever. She couldn't help but feel slightly left out as she stepped out into the empty hallway walking alone as she tried to find her way to the cafeteria, letting her mind wander but she shook away the negative feelings and found the entrance to the cafeteria. She skipped the cafeteria and collapsed into a chair at one of the empty tables, letting out a sigh as she watched all of the students seeming to enjoy themselves with all of there friends. A pang of loneliness hit her as she sat alone, but a head of blonde hair caught her attention as the brown-haired girl was grabbing onto his arm. Mimi gave a weak giggle at how silly they looked, but the sense of seclusion brought her to her feet as she felt herself getting overwhelmed sitting by herself.

She exited the door that was nearest to her and found herself at the top of a stairwell on the side of the building. Cherry blossoms were being swept up by the wind and she looked down to find a garden stretching far outside of the school into the direction of the mansion. Unable to help herself, she let her curiosity take over her senses and followed the stairs down to the garden where high brushes were neatly trimmed into some sort of a maze. She wandered aimlessly until she came upon a clearing where blue and pink flowers blanketed the ground. She took a few steps forward and knelt among the flowers taking in the scent. As a soft gust of wind picked up the loose petals of the flowers, a soft bouncing sound could be heard as she sat among the flowers. A high-pitched voice screeched, "Intruder!"

Mimi turned her head to have a pink bubble explode in her eyes. She let out a shriek in surprise but didn't feel any pain from the attack. In the distance, a head of blonde hair heard a muffled shriek from behind the henges he was frantically running through, causing him to tighten his grip around the package he held in his hand and quickly dash toward the sound. He saw the Yuramon attack the lost girl and hesitated to help her, but he was a few steps behind the coat tails of a white uniform's graceful stride. The blue-haired boy took the Yuramon in his hands and teasingly played with the long indigo blue feeler-like ears streaming out of its head, "You shouldn't be so mean to such a pretty girl."

At the words, Mimi's face turned a bright pink as she shyly inched her eyes up the guy's white uniform up to his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, "Why the sad face?" Mimi shook her head slowly. Putting the Yuramon on his shoulder, he held his hand out to her and helped her up. "You're the girl I saw yesterday at the outskirts of this garden aren't you? Welcome to Primary Garden."

"Ah.." Mimi blushed and quickly regained her composure, straightening her skirt out and quickly dipping for a low bow. "I'm Tachikawa Mimi, eleven years old, first year middle school."

The blue-haired boy chuckled and he looked at her through his glasses in amusement at her embarrassment. "I'm Kido Jyou, thirteen years old, second year middle school. I'm the student council president at this school and also the keeper of the school garden. Even though I'm only a second year, you can ask me any questions if you have any."

Mimi nodded shyly and could only look at him in wonderment. He continued, "Hmm, I should've run into you earlier, but I have to finish running this errand." He held up a white package that looked it had a prescription for the doctor. "Find me another time and I'll give you a tour around the school, okay?" Giving a quick wave, he gently took the Yuramon from his shoulder and placed it in her hands. Before leaving, he picked a pink and a blue flower and held it out for her with a nervous waver in his voice. "For you, Hime-chan." And with a smile and a quick wave of his hand, he disappeared behind the maze of henges.

The Yuramon squirmed in her open palm and stubbornly looked away, "I'm sorry."

Hearing those words, she smiled and gave a nod, "Don't worry about it. See--" she gave it a wide grin, "No harm done to this silly face."

"I just didn't like you sitting on all of the pretty flowers," it shot a glance at the two flowers that were in her other hand.

"Ahh.. I'm sorry." she hid the other hand poorly behind her back but the flowers peeked over from behind her.

A rustling came from the henges in front of her and the Yuramon quickly hopped out of her hand and hid in the bushes with the other Yuramon. "Yo." the head of blue hair gave her a flick of the wrist in a quick wave. Mimi blinked confusedly at his appearance, but he walked up to her and awkwardly placed a package in her still palm up hand. "You didn't eat, did you?"

She blinked again and realized that he was right, but in the back of her mind, she was wondering how he knew. She put the flowers that were in her other hand in the pocket of her skirt and opened the package to find a some pink and blue cakes along with a _tsunamayo_/tuna mayo. She giggled, "Yamato likes sweets?"

Hearing this, he blushed and turned away, but after a few moments, he paused and realized, "This is the first time.."

"Hm?" she blinked and gave him a curious look as she was in between eating the tuna mayo. A of the tuna mayo was stuck on her face. He turned away and tried to hide a smile, but he whispered under his breath, "It's the first time she ever called me by name."

Moments later, the adventurous Taichi heard the scattered laughter coming from the garden and walked in upon Mimi and Yamato. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he walked up behind them. He spotted Mimi eating some food and remembered that he hadn't eaten, himself. "Mimi-chan, can you share some of your food with me?"

"Never," Mimi held back and stuck her tongue out at him, "Tuna mayo is my favorite!"

"That's mean," he laughed and quickly took a few steps toward her and took her face into his hands, kissing her on the lips. The two flowers in her pocket fell to the floor in the commotion. Bewildered at what was going on, Mimi wasn't sure of how to react and quickly pulled herself back on impulse. Yamato was left with a look of disgust on his face and Taichi stood with his finger up to his lips and looked at Mimi, "You had some on your lips." He shot a glance at the surprised Yamato, a victory flaming in his mischievous eyes.

Yamato took a few steps toward Taichi and gave him knock in the head, which he easily dodged. Taichi sneered, "I'll kiss you, too, if me kissing Mimi made you jealous."

The school bell rang ending lunch and Yamato turned his head and scoffed, "Don't make me sick." he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, trying to keep from starting a verbal fight with the scheming Taichi.

Taichi grinned and chuckled as he watched Yamato walk away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Mimi, "You okay?"

"Yeah." she couldn't look him in the eyes as she felt as if her face was deeply flushed with embarrassment and her lips burned from the touch of his lips. "Taichi?"

"Ah?" he paused and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Do you have something against Yamato?" she asked him as she picked up the two flowers from the ground and played with them between her fingers.

He grinned at her. "Who knows.." he walked up to her and helped her carry some of the things that were in her hands. "Let's get back to class before the late bell rings."

She nodded and trailed behind him quietly. He paused in front of her and gave her an endearing smile. "Hey, cheer up. It's not like I stole your first kiss did I?"

Hearing the phrase, she lowered her head to hide the blushing embarrassment that filled her face. He responded with a puzzled look and grinned ignorantly, "I didn't, right?"

"Idiot!" Mimi slapped him across the face, but slowly dropped her hand, "I'm sorry."

"Heh, don't be." he rubbed his stinging cheek, "I've done that quite a few times when I shouldn't have."

Hearing this, she clenched her fist and began to take another shot at hitting him, but he caught her at the wrist. "Hey, I was only kidding!"

"You're terrible!" she confessed, but she couldn't help but enjoy his company and a smile spread across her face along with a giggle to show her enjoyment.

As she giggled, Taichi let go of her wrist. 'Sorry, Mimi. I wasn't kidding. And he's the one who you should be calling terrible.' The two of talked and giggled as they walked all the way back to class.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please leave a **review **so that I can know how you think about the story and if I should continue or not! 

**Characters:**  
- Ishida Yamato: age 12, 7th grade, 1-A class representative (male), black uniform  
- Tachikawa Mimi: age 11, 7th grade, 1-A class representative (female), black uniform  
- Izumi Koushirou: age 11, 7th grade, class 1-A, black uniform  
- Inoue Miyako: age 11, 7th grade, class 1-A, black uniform  
- Yagami Taichi: age 12, 7th grade, class 1-A, soccer vice captain, black uniform  
- Motomiya Jun: age 15, 10th grade, first year high school student, white uniform  
- Kido Jyou: age 13, 8th grade, student council president, white uniform

**Translations:**  
_ Kiritsu, rei, chakuseki_ - "Stand, bow, sit." Classes in Japan are always opened with this routine.  
_ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ - lit. "Please take care of me." This phrase usually ends a person's introduction.  
_Sensei _- teacher (or doctor, but teacher in this case)  
_tsunamayo _- lit. Tuna mayo; Japanese mayonnaise isn't as sweet as it is in the US.


	4. Chapter 3

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mimi-chan," Taichi's sing song voice followed with a poke in Mimi's cheek as they walked up the stairwell that led to the cafeteria. "There aren't a lot of people who transfer into this school. So... how did you get here?" He observed her jokingly, pretending as if she had a big secret she was hiding from everyone.

"Hmm.." Mimi pondered as they continued up the steps, but she looked at him and gave him a smile. "I don't really know."

Taichi dropped his silly act and returned her response with a laugh, "You're a strange one. Hehh.. Let's see.. Where did you come from?"

"I'm actually not sure." she giggled nervously.

This sparked his curiosity even more. 'She really is a strange one. At least she's cute.'

They went through the cafeteria door at the top of the stairwell. A few stragglers in the cafeteria were left, leaving Taichi and Mimi alone in the cafeteria. Taichi smirked as the last student left the cafeteria, "Hehhh."

"Hm?" Mimi paused and turned around to look at him, "What's wrong?"

As he rubbed his finger against his chin, he examined Mimi and felt himself needing to tease her. His grin grew wider. "You know what it means when two students are alone in the cafeteria, right?"

Mimi blinked at him, wondering what he was talking about, but she forgot his question and started laughing. Taichi's grin dropped and he looked at her with a puzzled look, "What's so funny?" He lifted the box of cakes that he carried for her up to his face. "Did I get something on my face??"

"No," Mimi tried her best to speak without giggling too much, "You looked like an old man standing like that!"

"Eh?" Taichi's hand holding the box of cakes dropped and he forced a laugh in response to her laughter. Walking up to her, he placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair. He lowered his head to her level and teasingly stuck out his tongue. "You killed the moment!"

Mimi laughed even harder with his face being so close to hers. Her laughter was contagious, causing him to laugh as well, but the school bell broke their laughter. Taichi paused. "This is bad."

"What is?"

Taichi took hold of her hand with his free hand and began leading her out of the cafeteria. Mimi still wasn't satisfied for not getting an answer and repeated, "Ne, Taichi, what's wrong?"

He looked back at her as they ran and forced a chuckle, "We're a little la--"

"Ahh!"

Their classmates' attention were directed toward them as Taichi and Mimi were in a tangle of arms and legs as they lay sprawled on the hallway floor after running into someone. A blonde head of hair sat up and rubbed his head in pain, wincing and eyeing the dazed Taichi on the floor, "Watch where you're going, idiot."

"Are you all right?" Sora knelt down in between Taichi and Yamato, shifting her gaze between the two.

Taichi quickly sat up and gave quick bows to Sora, "I'm fine!"

"Ahh.. It hurts.." Mimi groaned in pain and sat up, still feeling the daze from the collision. "You shouldn't... have been looking back while you were running, Taichi."

'Looking back?' Yamato's blue eyes widened as he saw Mimi shake her hand from Taichi's grasp and rub her other arm that broke her fall. Yamato began to speak, but Taichi quickly shifted on his knees to turn around and face Mimi, giving her quick low bows in apology, "My bad, Mimi-chan!"

"You're so reckless," she giggled as Taichi began helping himself up.

Yamato stood up and clenched his fists, but walked toward Mimi still sitting on the floor and paused in front of her. She blinked at him and started inching away, expecting him to make fun of her again, but he looked at her with his cold eyes and stretched out his hand for her. It took a moment for Mimi to realize what his gesture meant, but as she realized his intentions, she nervously took his offer and placed her hand in his. He turned his head away and pulled her up to her feet, the two of them quickly pulling their hands away from each other after she was standing. She began rubbing her arm again even though there was no more pain to sooth, "Th.. Thank you."

"Forget about it." Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets and began following the hallway the other classmates went down.

Taichi brushed his clothes off and rubbed his hand through his head. "What's his problem?.." he turned to Mimi and flashed back to Yamato's strange action just a moment earlier and scoffed, "That was supposed to be my job."

"What was?"

Taichi opened his eyes to Mimi's curious stare and he took a step back, laughing nervously. "Nothing!"

"Hehh.. How mean." Mimi pouted her lips and turned away from him. Sora took her by the arm and began leading her down the hall where the other students went. "Mimi-chan, we're already late for home ec!"

"Ah, sorry!" Mimi let out a weak laugh and let Sora guide her to follow the others.

Taichi was beginning to follow them when a something white laying on the floor caught his eye. He looked to find the box of cakes laying sideways and quickly picked it up to check on the cakes. "Gehh...! Mimi-chan!"

"Yeah?" she turned his direction.

"The cakes from earlier don't look good to eat anymore." he scratched the back of his head nervously, "What do--"

"Ah," she cut in and called back to him, "Just throw them away, I guess."

'Heh. I'm disposable.. just like that..?' behind the door of the boy's rest room, Yamato stood with his hand against the doorknob.

She faced forward again, but a lingering thought tugged at the back of her head. The blonde hair of the guy flowed freely in the light breeze as he coolly flicked his wrist to wave at her and hand her the box of cakes. _You didn't eat, did you?_ Thinking back at those words, her eyes grew wide, but she hid it with a laugh and a smile, "Yamato.. likes sweets?"

"Did you say something, Mimi-chan?" Sora looked back at her after feeling Mimi tighten her grip on her hand.

Mimi's face turned red and she shook her hand free and gave a weak giggle, "No, nothing.."

"We're here!" Sora announced in a sing song voice and slid the door open for Mimi. Their classmates wore aprons over their school uniforms and were talking about ingredients among each other.

Mimi froze, "Cooking?.."

"Yep!" Sora went to a station that was empty and began sorting out all of the ingredients and utensils.

Standing where Sora had left her, Mimi was scanning the class left and right for the mess of blonde hair when a voice called up from behind her, "You're blocking the entrance."

The sound of the voice sent chills down her spine as she slowly turned her head to find herself looking up to the cold blue eyes looking down on her. She stammered a few seconds and realized that she couldn't find any words to answer him with. She paused and remembered his harsh tone and she bit her lip, "Why you...!!"

"Now, now." a hand cut between the two of them and caused the two to take steps away, lengthening their distance apart from each other. Taichi stood between them and smirked, "You two love birds can argue outside if you need to. But!!" he took Mimi by the arm and winked at Yamato teasingly. Yamato grew wide-eyed and caught Mimi's surprised expression, but Taichi giggled and pulled her along with him, "Mimi, let's go!"

"Ahh.. okay!.." Mimi let Taichi's selfish pulling guide her but she felt herself subconsciously turn to look back at Yamato who was watching them closely. He closed his eyes and dropped his gaze to the floor. Mimi quickly turned her head away and followed Taichi's lead, unaware that Yamato followed behind the two.

To Mimi's surprise, Taichi threw her one of the aprons that was resting on the table which she almost dropped on the floor, but she managed to catch it in her hands. She sighed at his recklessness and began tying the apron over her school uniform, not realizing Yamato taking the last apron left on the table. "Taichi, you're too reckless."

Taichi pouted his lips and walked to the other side table of cooking area that his and Mimi's groups shared. He took the ends of the ties from Mimi's hands and helped her tie the apron for her. "I did save you, though, didn't I?" He shot a sneer at Yamato who was taking out a frying pan.

Yamato knew the attack was directed toward him, but he quickly turned his head away and cleared his throat. "Quit flirting or the class will end. You." He looked at Mimi who pointed at herself wondering if he was talking to her. "Hand me some oil."

"Why?" Mimi's voice dragged at the thought of being commanded by the demon prince. She was going to ask Taichi to help her, but he already snuck back to the other side of the table and was sucking up to Sora. "Traitor."

"Hm?" Taichi smiled at her and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Mimi-chan. I'd help you, but Sora's my partner."

Mimi's jaw dropped. "You don't mean..."

Yamato faced her with a cold stare as he stood frozen with one hand on the handle the frying pan. "I'm your partner."

"EH!?? Why! Why couldn't Taichi be my partner? Why were we put together?" her head hung in despair.

"We're class representatives. We have to do a lot of these things together. And with the seating arrangement, the two middle seats of each row are partnered together and the seats in the outside of each row are partners. We would have been paired no matter what." he cracked two eggs on the rim of the pan and scrambled them with chopsticks.

"I see.." Mimi nervously played with the front of the apron in her hands.

"Hey, watch this while I check on the rice." Yamato left with Mimi's eyes following his lead.

She sighed and felt herself trembling at thought of having to cooperate with him. 'We didn't do well the last time we had to work with each other..' She took the handle of the frying pan in her left hand and held the chopsticks in the other, poking away at the scrambled eggs. Her mind wandered, 'That time with the big Kuwagamon thing. We could barely stand it when we were trying to run for our lives. He did say a lot of mean things to me, but I said some mean things, too. And he did get me those cakes even though I didn't get a chance to eat them since they were ruined thanks to Taichi. Ahh, this is frustrating!!'

In the middle of her frustration, a hand was placed on hers and took the pan from her grasp. There was smoke coming from the half-burnt eggs in the middle of the pan. She only saw the back of the blonde-haired rescuer and took a moment to register what she'd done. 'Crap.'

"Were you spacing out?"

Mimi felt shivers run down her spine. "Yeah.. I'm so-"

"Don't worry about that. There's only a few minutes of class left." he put another frying pan on the stove. "Scramble some eggs onto the pan again for me."

When Yamato returned, his eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder. "What are those??"

"Scrambled eggs..."

"Here," he placed his hand on hers and showed her how to scramble it on the pan. He added some rice and vegetables on top after, "I thought you'd be able to do something as simple as making fried rice."

"I've never learned how to cook before," she mumbled under the deep blush on her cheeks. 'Well, I never really cooked other than watched my mom cook.' After a few moments, she let go of the pan and took her hand back from underneath his. He blinked and wondered if something was wrong, but she assured him that it was nothing. His eyebrow cocked at the awkward response, but he brushed it off and began emptying the dish out onto a plate.

------------------

"Isn't it amazing, Mimi?" Sora beamed a wide smile as she finished tying her shoe.

"What is?"

"That you and Yamato-kun got the highest score in Home Ec!" she shut the door of her shoe locker and raised her arms above her head to stretch out her body.

"It wasn't anything big. I didn't do much other than burn a few of the eggs, anyway." Mimi giggled and closed her shoe locker. She let out a sigh and stood up to join Sora. "Yamato did most of the work, anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.." the other girls were getting changed into their PE clothes, so the two of them decided to stay in the locker rooms to chat for a bit. They went over to the mirrors were Mimi needed to tie her hair up. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"You've known Yamato for a while.. Well, it looks like you to do since you guys have been living together." she finished putting her hair up, but she took it down again after finding a strand of hair sticking out.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." a gentle smile spread across her face which helped to calm Mimi down.

"So that means you two have a good relationship, then?" Mimi undid her hair again.

Sora's face turned slightly pink, "Well, yeah, I guess you can say that, but that comes naturally if you live with someone for so long, right? You get to learn the person's good points and their bad points and hopefully learn to accept their bad points as well."

"Hmm.. You're right." Mimi gave a final tug at her ponytail. The two of them left the locker room and walked out onto the field, "It just seems like he and I aren't getting along very well, and everytime I try to have a conversation with him, I end up saying really mean things. Well, I don't mean them, but I always seem to ruin the conversations, and I'm afraid he might hate me for that."

Sora shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just being shy. He just doesn't open up to people very much... Not even to me, but beneath being cold and mean with his words sometimes, he's really kind and caring."

_You didn't eat, did you?_ Mimi froze. "Geh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" she took in the sounds of the other kids running around and laughing while she and Sora walked nearby the soccer field, 'He really was cool when he did that, though. I was feeling really down since Sora-chan and Yamato had their friends to play with, but I never expected that he'd come to bring me some food. And even some of my favorites, too. But all the times before that... when I met him, he was so rude and commanding! But he did save me from that monster.' she groaned in frustration and paused in her tracks to ruffle her hair, "Ahh, this is making my head spinny!"

"Watch out!!"

"Huh?" Mimi turned to where the voice came from. Her stomach sank as a soccer ball was flying straight at her. Everything stopped. The sound of the ball hitting her in the head seemed to echo across the field, followed by the loud thud as she fell to the floor from the impact.

"Mimi!" Yamato came running from where the ball had come from. He shook her, finding no other way to help her in the confusion. "Wake up!"

"You're doing it wrong!" Taichi pushed him aside and took Mimi in his arms, he took a big breath of air and lowered his head down to her face.

Yamato clenched his fist and began to pull it back to strike at Taichi. "Don't give me this crap when you're just trying to kiss her again!"

Her eyes quickly opened and she let out a loud gasp of air only to find Taichi's face only inches away from her. She paused for a moment and remembered the scene in Primary Garden. Instinctively, she let out a cry of shock and pushed his face away from her. She struggled to get to her feet. Her face burned in embarrassment. "Taichi..."

"_Okaeri!_" Taichi beamed with a silly smile on his face. She groaned at his playfulness while she stood up. As she finally got to stand up straight, she paused and felt her energy disappear from her, "Eh?" She knew something was wrong when the carefree expression on Taichi's face filled up with terror.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please leave a **review **so that I can know how you think about the story and if I should continue or not! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun 

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everything was black. Mimi stood up and a spotlight fell on her, causing her to squint. It was absolute pitch darkness around her, and not a single drop of noise or movement. 'Am I even conscious?' She blinked and rubbed her eyes to try to find anything outside of the spot of light she stood under, but there was nothing. "Am I even conscious? Am I even conscious?"

Her eyes widened. 'Huh? What's going on?'

"Huh? What's going on? What's going on?"

She covered her hand over her mouth and realized that everything she was thinking was being echoed out into the darkness. Her hand fell away from her mouth and she frantically searched around her. "Is anyone there?" No answer. "What is this place??" Silence again. She took a step and the spot light followed her. A flood of screens filled the spaces of the darkness, filling her thoughts up with distorted black and white images of battle scenes, a group of kids playing with little monsters, four dark shadows conspiring together, a guy and a girl hugging together in front of a lake under a full moon, a stream of light coming down on a barren battlefield and pulling a person up with it.

The images continued to flood through her mind in brief scenes. Not a single face could be seen. The only sounds she could hear was the sinister laughter of the four dark shadows and the loud explosions of the battlefield. She covered her ears in an attempt to drown out the sounds and stop the images from flashing through her thoughts. It was coming to the point where it was too overwhelming for her to manage. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. A hazy image of a green-colored monster with a pink flower on its head appeared before her, begging for her.

"Mimi, save me!"

She sat up in a cold sweat. The afternoon sunlight peeked its way through the thin curtains of the school infirmary. There was an eerie feel to the campus as she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 'It was just a dream..' she heaved out a sigh of relief, but couldn't get the image of the green plant and its voice out her thoughts.

Her head throbbed as she tried to think about the dream, but she forced herself out of bed and shook the headache off. As she stood in the cold infirmary, she noticed that she was still in her PE uniform. "The last thing I remember was seeing Taichi and Yamato arguing at one another and then everything turned black.. I can't really walk around with PE clothes still on or people will think I'm in a sports club!"

The walk to the girls' locker room wasn't far, and luckily, it was still open. After dressing and tying the tie on the chest of her uniform, her hands slipped into her skirt pockets and felt something cool and smooth inside. She pulled it out to find the two flowers, one pink and one blue. Her mind wandered to the scene in the garden where she met with Jyou again and she couldn't help but feel her anxiety go away. "It was just a dream."

She poked the two flowers playfully only to make some of their petals fall to the ground. She couldn't help but leave a little smile as she stared at the half naked flowers. The light through the windows seemed to have grown darker, so she decided that she should hurry up and head home. As she closed the door of the girl's locker room behind her, the hallway greeted her with the light wind howling against the window. She trembled, but continued down the hall to class 1-A.

The door slid open with a clack and the room was empty. The afternoon light flooded into the window through the thin curtains. A light breeze caused the curtains to blow freely. She went to get her book bag from her desk and tucked it under her arm. A lingering thought tugged at her concentration as she slid her chair under her desk, "How did I get to the infirmary? And how long have I been in there for? I missed the rest of the lessons.."

Another gust of wind blew the curtains into a frenzy, catching her attention. Deciding that the windows shouldn't be left open, she walked over to the window next to Taichi's desk. The wind blew the curtain in her face, making it hard for her to take hold of the window without getting the curtain caught in her hands. When she finally placed her hand on the window's glass, the classroom door opened with a loud bang. She flinched and turned her head to where the door was, the straps of her shoulder bag sliding down her arm. Standing at the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders sulking, and an agitated frown upon his lips, a pair of blue eyes blinked at her in confusion and disbelief. He began to open his mouth, but Mimi, at the relief of seeing who it was, dropped the book bag onto the floor and quickly dropped to her knees to pick up the pens, erasers, and makeup that fell out. Without hesitation, he quickly ran to help her.

"Ah, no, you don't have to!" her words rushed as she saw his frantically trying to help her.

He shook his head, "It's okay."

"But--!!" she lifted her head up to look at him, but bumped it on the bottom of Taichi's desk, instead. A throbbing pain overwhelmed her head and she rubbed at the spot, hoping to ease the pain. "It hurts..."

A hand outstretched to her, and in it was a handkerchief. "You can use it... to wipe away the tears in your eyes."

Mimi stared at the handkerchief in surprise, forgetting about the throbbing pain. She quickly glanced at his face and began to hesistate, but he oustretched his hand out more, "Take it. It's not like I need it right now."

Hearing this, she took the handkerchief and he returned to gathering the things she lost. For a few moments, she sat watching him as she held his handkerchief in her hands. She began to speak, but he cut in before she could, "How come.." his voice stalled and the quickness of his hands gathering her things slowed since a stray eraser was the only thing left sitting between them. She raised her head as he continued, "You always seem so anxious when you're around me?"

He raised his head to look at her. "Are you.. scared of me?"

Hearing this, she felt something tighten in her chest. She bit her lip, unsure of how to react, and he noticed this. He inched toward her and looked directly at her. There was hurt in his eyes. Fear, even. She inched back instinctively responding to his advance, and remembered the handkerchief in her hand. She held it out to him and shook her head. "No, I'm not." she stubbornly turned her head away from him in embarrassment, "I just thought you hated me."

He was silent for a moment, but a gentle smile spread across his face. With the handkerchief in hand, he softly wiped the tears brimming her eye. In surprise, she turned to look at him and he quickly wiped the tear from the other eye. He smirked and spoke teasingly, "You idiot."

She frowned at hearing those words, but while she fumed, he had already stood up and held a hand out for her. It was taken hesitantly, but he helped her up with the greatest care. After helping her to her feet, he stooped down to get the book bag from the floor and handed it to its rightful owner. "See, I'm not such a bad guy."

"Your mouth is still pretty rotten." she spoke through gritted teeth, but he just laughed. Mimi's eyes opened at the realization, 'This is the first time I've seen him laugh,' but he fell silent and stared out the window to the setting sun. Mimi felt a shiver run through her.

"Was something wrong earlier?" he walked over to the window and rest his hands in the windowsill, looking out over the garden. "During lunch."

Mimi's eyes widened, "Not really.."

"You know," he turned his back to lean on the window and rest his elbows on the opening, "you can tell me anything if something's bothering you. I'll listen."

"Ehehe, don't worry about it! I was just feeling a little lonely," he blinked in surprise at her response, but she continued, "Besides, I found Kido-senpai and he made me feel better."

She turned to him with a wide smile on her face, but a silence fell between them. He shoved a hand in his pocket and put the handkerchief away. "Be careful with who you meet, though. I wouldn't go around trusting too many people."

Mimi furrowed her brow in confusion at the response. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it," he walked over to his desk, to get his book bag, even though he knew that Mimi was fuming at his response, "It would be better if you didn't have to figure out what it means."

"There you go again, giving me those strange answers," she crossed her arms and pouted her lips. He had slid his chair underneath her desk and turned to face her. She continued, "I really don't understand."

He stretched his arm out to ruffle her hair. She blushed in embarrassment and looked up at him, "Does this mean I have to call you senpai? ..Because of the way you're treating me?"

"What are you talking about?" he couldn't help but let out a few shorts laughs, "We're the same grade, aren't we?"

"But you're older than me."

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Then should I call you -_sama_ or _obocchama_?"

"That would be weird."

"But you _are _letting me stay at your house."

"It's okay. We have the rooms to spare."

"Then..." she paused a moment to think "How come you stayed after school so long?"

He pulled his hand away from her, "It's because of me that you got hurt."

Her eyes widened.

He lowered his head and leaned against his desk, as if he needed support to continue, "If I hadn't moved out of the way, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"But Taichi kicked the ball, didn't he?" she forced herself to laugh, hoping to raise the mood, "You don't need to blame yourself."

"But..." he paused and turned his head away. 'I promised to protect you.'

"But what?"

"Nothing, I lost my train of thought." he lied and could tell that she was trying to get the truth out of him. He heaved out a sigh and pushed away from his desk to stand up straight again, "I went to visit the infirmary to make sure that you were okay, too."

"You did?" her voice seemed to grow higher pitched, "When?"

"Just before I got back to the classroom," he started laughing, "and I scared you so much that you let everything go flying out of your bag."

Mimi's cheeks turned red, "That wasn't funny! I was really scared!"

"I'm sorry," he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Quit it already!" as she watched him laugh, she couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of his actions. 'It's nice talking to him this way.'

"But don't get any ideas," he regained his composure so fast that Mimi blinked at him, wondering how the change came about. "I had class rep work to do other than check up on you."

"What's with this change of attitude!"

"What? You deserve it," he shot her an evil glance and turned around to pull out a stack of papers from his desk that made her stomach sink, "This is all of the work you left me with since you were sleeping in the infirmary the whole time! I had cleaning duty, too."

"It wasn't my fault that I got stuck in there!"

He smiled. "You get flustered so easily. You're really simple, aren't you?"

Mimi tugged at the sleeves of her uniform as she still had her arms crossed, "Well, I'm sorry for being simple-minded."

"There's nothing wrong with it." his face was serious. It was undeniable that there was no trace of deceit in his words, "It's kind of nice."

"You'll end up being like Taichi if you keep up being overfriendly like this."

"Whaaat? Are you seriously pairing me up with that guy?"

"Why not?" she smiled..

"That's terrible."

"You were terrible for dodging that ball," she poked in a sing-song tone, but the moment she stopped her teasing, a loud growling noise cut through the silence and she quickly wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

He couldn't help but laugh as she lowered her face in embarrassment, "You didn't eat, did you?"

"Hehe, I guess not. I couldn't eat the cakes you gave me since Taichi ruined them after we ran into you. I'm sorry."

"Let's go then." he took the stack of papers in his arms and motioned for her to go with him. She nodded and followed, talking to him about random things.

As they were about to head out of the door, a girl came running through the hall in a hurry, clothed in tennis gear. "Mimi-chan! Yamato-kun!"

"Sora-chan!" Mimi's eyes lit up. "It seems like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Are you okay now?" Sora asked, pointing at her own head. Mimi nodded, but Sora clapped the palms of her hands together and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry!"

"Ehe, don't worry about it, really!" Mimi forced a smile in embarrassment, "I'm able to walk! At least I really didn't get hospitalized."

"That's true." Sora's eyes shifted over to the guy standing next to Mimi. "I didn't know you were on good terms with Mimi-chan. You guys finally settled your differences?"

"As if," he continued walking on his way, "not someone simple like her."

"What?!" Mimi fumed at his contradiction as Sora laughed, trying to assure her that he's his usual self.

'What's with the sudden change?! I kind of liked talking to him back then.' Mimi sighed and trailed after him. As she continued to walk, keeping an eye at his frame that briskly walked ahead of them, she couldn't help but smile as she watched at him, 'Oh well!'

* * *

**A/N:** Please **review**! 

**Changes:** (previous chapters will be revised, too)  
- Yamato and Mimi are now the class representatives  
- Mimi's first day of school is the start of the school year (they missed the opening ceremony)  
- Yamato and Mimi's home ec pairing was assigned because of class seating

**Translations:**  
_senpai _- upperclassman; used by lowerclassmen  
-_sama_ - very respective honorary (more than Mr./Mrs.), equivalent to Sir/Madam  
_obocchama _- young master; often used by butlers and maids of a rich boy


	6. Chapter 5

**Only You...** (君だけを…)  
by deina-kun 

Disclaimer: Characters are the creation of Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mimi sat up in bed late one night. She got out of bed and felt her way to the door, rubbing her eyes and still in a daze from being half asleep. The hallway was dark, but she'd walked through the halls enough at night to know where she was going. As she turned a corner, she stopped rubbing her eye. "Yamato?"

He pulled his hand away from the the door knob and turned to face her, "Wh-Who's there?"

"It's Mimi," she let out a yawn, but was finally fully awake. "What's in there? I always saw that door when I walked down here, but I've never seen it opened before, so I was wondering..."

Yamato took a step back and stammered in his words. Her eyes quickly glanced between him and the door, "H-Hey, what's in it? Is this a storeroom? Or.."

"It's nothing!" his arms were crossed and raised his head over her, close enough to make her instinctively take a step back.

Mimi lowered her head and began to apologize, but he cut in just after she said his name. The seriousness in his eyes didn't waver, "I'm sorry.. for shouting, but it's got nothing to do with you." He uncrossed his arms and turned to her. "So please, just stay away from here." The expression in his eyes softened, so much to the point that Mimi was speechless with surprise at the change in his mood, and he topped it off with putting his hands together and begging, "Please."

Mimi finally found her voice as he turned to walk away, "Yamato..?"

"I'm going to sleep for today," his voice seemed unsteady with every step he took.

She kept her eye on him until he turned the corner. Her eyes wandered to the closed door, "What could this place be?" she turned to face where she saw Yamato turned the corner, "And anyway, with that kind of attitude, there's no way it could be nothing!" she paused. "I know! It must be where he hides all of his _ecchi_!" she let out wild giggle as she let her imagination run wild, "I'll expose everything!"

"But..." her cheeriness became sullen once again. She lowered her head as her mind was drawn back to Yamato's pleading, "I wonder why Yamato gave me such a worried face."

"Huh?!" she quickly snapped her head back up and clapped her balled up right hand into the palm of her left hand. "I completely forgot I had to go to the bathroom!"

------------------

"AHH!!!" Yamato, Mimi and Sora were running as if they were in a marathon. Mimi panicked in between deep breaths, "We're late!!"

Sora cut in and spoke in her motherly tone. "That's because Yamato-kun didn't wake up this morning."

"It's my fault?" his voice showed the least bit of agitation with the two girls teaming up on him, but his tone softened as he reasoned with them, "I was thinking about something last night, and it got really late."

"Eh?" Mimi turned to look at him as they continued to run, "What about?"

"I already told you, last night."

"So you aren't going to tell me about it?" she smiled, 'At least I tried.'

He kept his focus on what was in front of him, despite knowing that she had her eyes fixed on him. "If it's true, then it is, but it isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she paused to think for a moment, "A riddle? A spell? Some sort of charm?"

"Who knows?" he was enjoying making fun of her slow understanding.

"Umm... Hey!" Sora's voice called from behind them. They stopped to find her pointing at a door and looked up to find the words 1-A written on the side sticking out from the top of the door.

Mimi followed Yamato to the door at the front of the class and slid it open, hoping that no one would take notice. As Mimi entered the classroom, the homeroom teacher gave an announcement to the class that Yamato and Mimi would be heading the plans for the class' involvement in the school festival. She winked at them, "Do your best, class representatives."

Yamato looked at the teacher with a pitted feeling in his stomach. He walked to the podium with his head down and put his hand on it. Mimi followed and he whispered just enough for her to hear, "I think this is payback for us being late."

She nodded in agreement but turned to face the class and took a deep breath in and started running the class meeting.

At lunch time, Yamato plopped down into a chair in one of the meeting rooms at the school. "I can't believe we're doing a _coscafe_." He leaned back in the chair to look up at the ceiling, heaving out a deep sigh. In the end, the class voted on hosting a costume cafe. The plan was to borrow costumes from the theater club and serve food while wearing them.

Mimi took a seat next to him, "How come? I think it's going to be fun!"

He groaned at her elated outbursts. Student representatives from the other classes were filing in while the two of them had some small talk, Yamato making it obvious that he didn't want to be a part of the school festivities. He shifted in his chair, facing his back toward Mimi, "Cheh. _Mendo-kusai_."

"Hehh.. _Tsumetai na_.." she pouted her lips but he didn't turn to look at her. She settled for propping her elbows on the table and resting her head in the palms of her hands. "I'll put all of my effort into this to make it the best!"

Yamato made no response, but the chair to Mimi's left was pulled out from underneath the table and the white cuff of a school uniform caught her attention. A familiar voice spoke to her, "Ah. We've been meeting each other often."

Her attention was completely taken and she turned to find herself looking through the clear lenses of her white-clothed prince. She blushed at hearing his formal tone, "Senpai!" He stood next to the chair at the head of the table to her left and gave her a warm smile before calling the meeting to order.

To Yamato, there was nothing especially interesting about the meeting. Jyou went over all of the procedures and general protocol for the school festival, absolutely nothing interesting. But past all of the idle instruction he paid half attention to, something was really bugging him. He couldn't help but notice how engrossed Mimi was with watching Jyou speak, move his arms, and even flip a sheet of the notepad over. She sat directly in front of him. So close that he could have done the simplest thing to embarrass her, but her full attention to Jyou made him sick.

The meeting took up most of the lunch period, ending with some sorting of papers and running of forms to different teachers and classes. Mimi spent the whole time assisting Jyou, receiving a warm smile and a thanks for everything she did. Yamato sat at the conference table, watching her and tapping his pen on the table in agitation. The two of them were supposed to be planning out what their class was supposed to be doing for their presentation, but he didn't want to risk facing the wrath of a girl in the middle of infatuating over a guy. He scoffed under his breath, "Girls are so stupid."

In the end, Yamato ended up leaving the meeting room with a stack of paperwork still unfinished. Mimi's share was in there as well. Lunch was almost over and the hallways were starting to empty out since most of the students were hanging out in their classrooms. He was heading toward the cafeteria when Mimi caught up to him and greeted him with a cheery tune in her voice, "Yamato!"

"You're really cheery." his gaze kept looking straight ahead of him as he opened the cafeteria door. Mimi trailed in after him, causing him to wonder, "You're buying lunch too?"

"Well, today we overslept, so we didn't have time to make any _bentou_." she giggled nervously, "Ah! That's a lot of paper. What are those for?"

"Paperwork for the school festival." he set them down on a table. "Well, it's the work we were supposed to do, but we'll have to finish them later."

"But that's so much work!"

"Yeah.." he placed the stack of paper on a table, "But we'll manage, somehow."

Hearing this, Mimi smiled, "Hey, hey, Yamato. Let's go buy some food."

"Ah, yeah. Let's go." Yamato went to see what was left of the soups they offered.

Mimi was at his right looking over the breads and sandwiches. She let out a squeal of delight as she made her discovery, "My favorite, _unagipan_! (Eel bread)" She quickly slid the glass door open to grab it, but another hand bumped into hers.

"Ah, you're.." he paused in his words.

Mimi blinked in surprise, "Senpai!?"

"You're here for a late lunch, too?" he asked her. A hint of nervousness could be heard in his voice, but Mimi didn't notice and she just smiled eagerly, hanging off of his every word. Not knowing what else to do, Jyou took the plate the bread was on and held it up for Mimi to see, "It's tasty isn't it? _Unagipan_."

Mimi looked at it, but a worried look spread across her face, "Ah, yes, but that's..."

Jyou turned his head mid-sentence and went to pick up another plate with bread on it. "I'm fine, I like this _amaguripan_ (chestnut bread), too." he held out the plate with the eel bread out to her and insisted that she take it.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you!"

------------------

"What's the matter, Mimi-chan?" Sora sat on the window opening separating the hallway to class 1-A. Taichi stuck out his head through the window and raised an eyebrow. "You seem happy. Maybe even too happy."

Taichi's words caught Sora's attention, "Did something good happen?"

"Ehehe," Mimi giggled. Every word that came out of her mouth made it undeniable that she was completely happy, "You missed it. Senpai gave me the bread that we both wanted."

"That's it?" Taichi groaned in disappointment, "You should've just given it to him."

"But!.." her eyes widened at the thought, but after a quick second, her persona changed, "He was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't really paying attention." she leaned inside the frame of the classroom door and crossed her arms, "I wonder what it was.."

"Well, if it was from Jyou, it was probably important. They don't call him Old Reliable for nothing!" Taichi locked his arms above his hand and leaned inside the window frame. "But someone from the theater club came during lunch."

"Theater club?"

"You didn't forget did you?" he stood up and walked over to her. "I told you that you needed to talk to them about the costumes for the _coscafe _before you and Taichi left."

"Ah.." Mimi scratched the back of her head nervously. "I kind of.. forgot."

Taichi groaned in aggravation, but it spread out to the other classmates, and they started coming to her with complaints. It grew to the point where Mimi backed herself into the hallway and was faced with her classmates complaining about the turn of events. The bell ending lunch rang, but it didn't put a stop to the growing distrust the students had for her. Her mind was racing. She gave a low bow, apologizing to them all and began running down the hallway. Taichi called out to her since class was going to start soon, but she called out to him as she ran, "Don't worry. I'll do my best!"

At the other end of the hallway, Yamato was walking through half-awake, but the scattered whispering leaking through the hallway windows of his class caught his attention. He barely came just in time to hear Mimi waving herself off from the lessons, but the things their classmates were saying struck a nerve as they kept blaming something on Mimi. "Heh. What is this?"

"Ah, Yamato-chan. Welcome back." Sora gave him and ecstatic welcome, but his mood remained grouchy.

"What happened? Why are people talking bad about her?" he placed his hand inside the window opening and scanned the room, picking up the conversations between their classmates. He let out a sigh and made a run for it in the direction Mimi went. Sora called out to him asking where he was going, but he had already run too far to give an answer.

Mimi walked through the halls without any real destination. School was almost over and she couldn't find the strength to walk back to the classroom to face her classmates when the theater club rejected her requests. After wandering for a while, she found herself looking out over the school ground from the top of the stairwell from the cafeteria that led all the way down to Primary Garden. She let out a sigh and kept her thoughts to herself as she stared at the view. As she was wrapped in her thoughts, the tapping of running shoes slightly caught her attention. The cafeteria door that led out to the stairwell opened abruptly, but Mimi didn't budge. Deep panting filled the silence, the heavy breathing of someone who must have been running around the school for a while.

"So you were here after all," the familiar deep but gentle voice called out to her, "School is almost over and you're out here daydreaming."

She let out a weak laugh and only slumped over more over the railing, "I'm sorry..."

His eyes widened, "What for?--"

"For letting everyone down." she turned around to face him.

His eyes widened at the wide smiled she put on, but he tried his best to hide his bewilderment and talked to her in a cool voice. "This isn't like you."

"What do you mean?" a touch of worry lined the corners of her lips. "Acting as if you know how I usually am."

A silence fell between them. It seemed like it would drag on forever, but Yamato came to his senses and started searching through his pockets to pull out an envelope from his jacket. He held the letter out to her, which Mimi stared at in confusion but she took the letter hesitantly. He searched for words, "You don't have to push yourself so much."

She stared at him for a second, noting that he was talking in riddles again, but as she unfolded the envelope, tears started to flood in her eyes. Yamato noticed this and hesitated but instinctively inched forward to comfort her, "Hey, come on--" She pulled the envelope close to her chest, slightly crumpling it, and gave him a low bow. Yamato was left speechless at the gesture, and it left her speechless too. She wanted to say that she was sorry again, but the word seemed to lump up in her throat. She wanted to apologize for everything she'd done wrong and for all of the frustration she created, but at the back of her mind, the apologies wouldn't make a difference.

She sobbed quietly, just enough for Yamato to hear and he felt himself being drawn to her, wanting to help her out of instinct. He stretched out his hand, but as he did so, Mimi stepped back and ran down the stairwell. His eyes widened, and in the confusion, he only managed to yell after her, "Hey! Wait!" It took him a few seconds to get over the shock of seeing her tearstained face, but the school bell shook him out of it.

Through the door of the cafeteria, the sounds of students' shoes echoed through the doors. He took a final glance down the stairwell that Mimi had run through, the images of the expression on her face pulling at his thoughts, but he turned away and exited to the cafeteria. "How idiotic."

By the time he got back to the classroom, it was empty. The only sounds that could be heard were from students in the classes at the end of the hall loitering. He missed the afternoon trying to persuade the theater club to help them out, and they eventually did after arguing for a while. It didn't take him that long to find out where Mimi was hiding afterward. He fell into his seat and groaned in frustration. He couldn't get the scenes of what happened out of his mind. "Why was she crying?"

He had cleaning duty on top of more student rep work so he had a an hour or two left to get everything done before going home. If Mimi had been there to help him, like she was supposed to, they probably would've finished sooner. To Yamato, it always seemed that she always had problems going on when they had work to do. He sighed and decided that the cleaning duty had to be done, looking at the classroom from the back of the room to the front. "I guess there's no helping it.."

The sun was beginning to sink low when he finished doing the cleaning duty. He made one last stop to the windows looking over the school grounds to shut them, but the view from the window caused him to stop his work. The park bench in Primary Garden's rose garden was occupied and the undeniable head of chestnut brown hair caught his attention, but to her right, a guy with blue hair sat next to her. The two of them seemed to be talking to each other. As he watched, the click of the classroom's door caused him to turn his head to face it. Taichi juggled a soccer ball between his legs but lost focus and sent the ball rolling away when his eyes caught Yamato's stare. "Hey Yamato."

Yamato turned head away to look out the window and let go of the window curtain without giving Taichi a response back. The curtain was pulled back and Taichi spoke behind Yamato. "Hehh.. I didn't think that those two would have something going on between them." Taichi's eyes followed after Yamato, watching his every reaction.

Yamato scoffed and just turned away. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"But it would, wouldn't it?" the tone in Taichi's voice made it seem as if he was challenging Yamato's limits. Yamato paused in his tracks and asked him what he meant, but Taichi just leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face, "Since the two of you are class representatives, most people would think that you both have to spend a lot of time doing the stuff for the class, but it seems more like Mimi's been spending all of her time with Jyou while you're left to do the work of two people. And wouldn't it be worse if Jyou started to take an interest in Mimi?"

A sneer spread across Taichi's lips which he made sure Yamato had a full look of. Almost spontaneously, Yamato walked up to Taichi and took him at the collar of his shirt. "What are you trying to say?"

Taichi only laughed and the smile on his only grew more menacing. "Ohh, scary." He was satisfied, but Yamato knew that he was only toying with him. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, he let go of Taichi's shirt and shoved him backward. He made a run outside of the classroom and down the hall, leaving Taichi behind with his unchanged satisfaction. "Simple guy."

------------------

"I see, so that's why you're depressed."

"I never asked Yamato to help me with this, but..." she let out a few quiet sobs, letting some teardrops fall onto the slightly crumpled letter she held in her lap, "I caused him so much trouble."

A handkerchief softly brushed against the corners of her eyes, wiping the tears away. She opened her eyes and turned to face him in surprise, "Senpai?"

He gave her a kind smile but shifted his glance to his right to find someone standing in front of them, "Ah, You're?..."

"Ya-Yamato.."

"You," his voice was low and seemed to be agitated, "Have you done your part of the work that you were supposed to do?"

"Ah, sorry... not yet."

A worried look came over his face. He turned around and started walking away, finding nothing else to say to her. For him to not say anything, it seemed worse on Mimi than if he'd just yelled at her or called her stupid. A few tears began to well up in her eyes as she lowered her head, "What should I do... I said such mean things to Yamato. I must be the worst girl in the world."

Yamato returned back to the classroom, relieved to find that Taichi had left, but he slumped into his desk again and ruffled his hair in frustration. The images of Jyou wiping away her tears with his handkerchief stuck to his mind and the things she said kept replaying in his head. After a minute or so of thinking and making his prized hair turn into a mess, he rest his head on his desk.

"I don't think Yamato would even forgive me if I apologized." Mimi said.

"But you are sorry, right?" he asked, looking at her with all of his attention. She raised her head and told him that she was. He continued, "What if you spoke to him about it."

She turned her head away, "But... Yamato seemed really angry."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand. If you really want to make up, nothing will happen unless you try."

"I guess so." Mimi turned to him with a faint glow of determination in her eyes. "I'm going to go and speak to Yamato!"

He smiled and stood up, thinking that the two should start heading back since the sun was beginning to set low. Mimi agreed and walked with him through the halls, but as they walked together, her thoughts weren't on the instance of the two of them walking together like she usually would, but she kept thinking about their conversation and worrying if Yamato was really mad at her. 'Will it be... okay?'

He rest his hand on her shoulder. The two of them stopped walking. "It will be."

"Eh?" Mimi blinked in surprise.

"He's your friend, right? Yamato."

"You know Yamato?"

"Because I help with the student council work." he smiled and turned to face her. "Ah... you are..."

"Tachikawa Mimi."

"My name is Kido Jyou, a second year." he patted her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Mimi."

Mimi watched him walk away and smiled, feeling more confident than before. She turned and headed toward class 1-A since she left all of her things after ditching class after lunch. The door slid open with a click. She paused, after entering, to find Yamato slumped over his desk. She tiptoed over to his side and lightly shook him on the shoulder, but since he didn't budge, she sat on her desk and looked at him from up there as she dangled her legs over the side. "I'm always following behind, I'm always a pain. Everyone's been trying so hard for me and I wanted to return the favor to everyone, but I'm always... That's so unfair! I understand now, I can't just rely on everyone else. I also have to try my best. ...Yamato?"

"You're acting strange." she jumped over and stood up to brush some of his hair away from his face, "Usually, you'd call me boring or annoying or stupid, but you haven't said..."

She let out a gasp. "Yamato? Are you okay?!"

She gave him a few shakes and noticed that he was burning up. "Yamato!"

------------------

Mimi at Yamato's bedside as he slept. She ended up having to bring him home with her had to leave all of the school work behind. "Yamato, I'm sorry. I said such mean things to you. I'm sure you're still angry, even now. The truth is... I never really meant that. I'm really glad that you watched over me." she leaned forward and softly brushed her hand against his cheek. "Thank you."

She stood and walked quietly to her door. Before completely shutting it, she called out from behind the half opened door, "Tomorrow, even if everyone's still mad at me, I'm going to do my best so I have no regrets.."

He opened her eyes after she shut the door, "Tch, what an idiot."

_I'm sorry. I said such mean things to you._

"I wasn't angry about that." the images of Taichi in the classroom and Jyou wiping the tears away from Mimi's eyes with the handkerchief flashed through his mind, "I was angry about.." he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Please **review**! (Even if it's a short and sweet "Please continue!") 

**Question:** Should I make the chapters shorter? Or split them up into smaller parts (Chapter 6 Part I, etc)? Is the story dragging/too slow? And should I make it go faster? Any feedback helps!

**Also: **I'll be adding little spoilers and upcoming events for the storyline in my **profile**, so click if you dare to know what's coming or if you're itching for more. (I have the whole story planned out.. It just might take a while to write it all out.) But ONLY read the profile after reading this chapter because you'll spoil it for yourself!! You've been warned, hehe.

**Changes:**  
- Miyako is taken out of this fanfic (she might make an appearance later on)  
- The homeroom teacher is now female (to balance out the massload of guys)  
- All of the Chosen DigiDestined kids live in the mansion Yamato, Mimi, and Sora live in (it's the mansion on File Island in the Devinmon arc)  
- I might add three years to everyone's age so that they're all in high school, but I'm not sure yet  
- I might axe the difference in uniform colors. Probably separate the Chosen DigiDestined from the regular DigiDestined kids.

**Translations:**  
_ecchi _- lit. pervert; in this case, she's referring to porn books, etc  
_mendo-kusai_ - lit. "troublesome"; in the context Yamato uses it, he means "How annoying." or "How troublesome/inconvenient."  
_tsumetai_ - lit. cold (to the touch); in context, Mimi's calling Yamato('s attitude) "Cold"  
_bentou_ - Japanese box lunch  
_pan _- bread  
_unagi _- eel  
_amaguri _- (sweet) chestnut


End file.
